


Perlmuttgrau

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Eine frostige Nacht Anfang Dezember.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Perlmuttgrau

**Author's Note:**

> _Der Frost haucht zarte Häkelspitzen  
>  Perlmuttergrau ans Scheibenglas_   
>  [silence in the snow](http://schmokschmok.livejournal.com/19693.html?thread=47853#t47853)
> 
> **CN: Essen**

Sie zieht die Decke weiter nach oben und vergräbt ihre Nase im dunkelblauen Stoff, während sie auf die Scheiben des Fensters blickt, auf dem sich schneeflockenartig der Frost ausgebreitet hat, und für einen kleinen Moment genießt sie, nicht aus dem Bett kriechen zu müssen, bevor sich die Tür öffnet und Bog mit einem kleinen Tablett hereinkommt und sich neben ihr auf die Matratze setzt.

»Gut geschlafen?«, fragt er und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Sie nickt langsam und sieht dabei das Tablett, auf dem sich arme Ritter und eine dampfende Tasse Kaffees befindet.  
Daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen.


End file.
